


Trying To Wake Him Up

by Yumeinati



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: He was supposed to be one of the first ones out of the simulation...why wasn't he awake yet?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Trying To Wake Him Up

He was supposed to be one of the first ones out of the simulation...why wasn't he awake yet?

Kaede Akamatsu stared solemnly at the boy in the pod. Shuichi was the last person in the simulation, and it made no sense. As a survivor, he should have woken up along with Maki and Himiko. Team Danganronpa denied telling them why their friend was still stuck in the game and it only fueled their worry. Shuichi meant so much to their class. _All of them_. As far as she could tell, they all enjoyed his company in-game. So why was this happening? Why was he the only one to get stuck? Would he ever get out?

The pianist bit her lip at the thought of Shuichi being stuck inside that simulation. He didn't deserve it. None of them did. But why did it have to be him? She missed him. He was her closest friend. No, more than that. She loved him. He was so brave to stand up for her in the trial. And she was glad her "death" was able to help motivate him to continue, even if he did have some dark times. When Shuichi gets out of the simulation, she planned to confess her feelings to him. Hopefully, he'd be able to return them.

She sighed before giving the boy in the pod a small smile and standing up. She'd be back later, but for now, she had to socialize with her other classmates.

* * *

It was late when he visited him. Late enough, that if a Team Danganronpa member found him, then he would certainly be scolded and escorted back to his room. They didn't like people in the pod room after visiting hours. Of course, it wasn't like Kokichi Ouma would tamper with any of their equipment. Well, at least not with his beloved Saihara-chan still stuck in the game. Yes, that was why the ultimate supreme leader was out and about at these odd hours. He was visiting the boy at a time where no one could bother him.

He moved towards the last occupied pod and carefully rested his hand on the glass. The pod gave off blue lighting, and it made his beloved Shumai look much paler than he already was. _Why did it have to be him?_ The one person who could see through his lies. Why did he have to get stuck in this mess? Why couldn't it have been Tsumugi, the girl who faked being part of the group? Or maybe it could have been Miu? But why him? 

Kokichi loved Shuichi so much, and now he had to watch as his beloved was stuck, unresponsive to anything that happened around him. When would Team Danganronpa find a way to fix this? The purple-haired boy gave the detective's sleeping form one last glance before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Training wasn't the same without his sidekick. Sure, Maki was awake and more outgoing than he'd ever seen her, but it didn't feel right with just the two of them. Shuichi was missing, stuck in that damned simulation with nobody but himself. The astronaut couldn't deny that he was heartbroken to find the detective still stuck in there when he woke up. His sidekick didn't deserve it. Team Danganronpa are the assholes keeping him there, why can't they just let him out? He shook his head as he watched the boy.

His hair was getting longer. It had been months since they had first been put in, so each of them had a minor change in their appearance when they woke. Even though Shuichi didn't look much different, he still thought he looked beautiful. Yes, Kaito Momota had a crush on his sidekick. He loved him because he was so smart and amazing. Without him, he doubted that the game would have ended the way it did. The side of despair would have won and he's sure the survivors would have died at the hands of Tsumugi and Monokuma.

He smiled softly at the boy. Just a little bit longer, he was sure of it. Shuichi would wake soon. He had to.

* * *

She didn't know when or how, but she had gotten emotionally attached to the detective who she survived alongside. Long story short, when she had found out that Team Danganronpa was forcing him to stay inside the simulation, she may have made a few threats against their lives. I mean, who wouldn't in this situation? It was Himiko who calmed her down and stopped her from doing anything brash.

She couldn't figure out what these feelings were. She knew they were ones of admiration, that part was obvious. It took almost a week for her the assassin to think her feelings over and come to a conclusion. Maki Harukawa loved Shuichi Saihara. He was filled with so much determination during that last trial. The quiet and shy detective she had first met when the game started had become stronger and braver than she had ever seen him.

She dug her nails into her palms as she looked at his sleeping form. She'd find a way to convince them to wake him up. 

* * *

They weren't too close in-game, but they knew each other well enough for him to catch these feelings. The quiet detective who sat a few seats down from him in the dining hall always caught his eye. He was absolutely beautiful, and he knows he wasn't the only one to have feelings for Shuichi. Rantaro Amami absolutely loved Shuichi with all of his heart. Sure, it seemed stupid that he hadn't known him long and he was already enamored with him, but it was just how the adventurer was.

He was distraught to find wake up and find out that Team Danganronpa had left Shuichi inside the simulation. He was absolutely sure it was to mess with them. They knew how much the boy meant to them all. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't cried over the situation. Shuichi didn't deserve this. None of them deserve this. He wanted nothing more than to make Team Danganronpa wake him up. 

He looked at the pod wistfully, hoping the boy inside would soon return to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide on a ship, so here's for all you Saimatsu, Oumasai, Saimota, Saimaki, and Amasai shippers~


End file.
